Naruto's Last Will and Testament
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Naruto has passed on, but what has he left for every, especially for Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Konohamaru, Lady Tsunade and even the cat Tora. This was done purely out of humor, and partially justice. Read and review please, or just laugh at it if you wish.


Hey guys, what's up?

I'm doing something different today. This time it's not Digital Kingdom Hearts OR Dragonball Z, but I will continue the first and finish up the second. Just give me more time.

Anyways, I was thinking about the 'Boot to the Head' video that was on Youtube that featured Phoenix Wright. Yeah, I know: LOL every time I see it.

Dx: And when you don't see it.

RDF1: It's just that good. Glad you could make it, I'm having you in this fic.

Dx: I'm back? In Naruto's universe??

Tears begin to form in his eyes.

RDF1: Yep, only this is different than the one you WERE in. This time, I'm crossing over to the Dark Side and have sasusaku in here.

Dx: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RDF1: I hadn't finished yet, but you'll find out why in the fic itself.

Dx: Wait; are you doing what I think you're doing??

RDF1: Maybe.

Dx: Then I want in on this one.

(DragonX heads to Naruto's Universe)

RDF1: Glad he's enthusiastic about this, considering he's sacrificing something in the process.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in Naruto or in the Frantics. I give credit where credit is due and the Frantics own the basic scene I'm about to do.

I know this may seem short, but it was funny and I couldn't get it to leave my head, so I too it by the horns and made it become this.

(Story Start)

It was a quiet day in Konoha, as everyone was mourning (or silently praising) the fact that one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was dead. The funeral took place a few days ago and all that was left was the reading of the will. Everyone in the Village had gathered in the stadium to hear this, because it was open to the public. A small balcony about a hundred feet up held a table and some chairs. On one side was Sakura, and her husband Sasuke, sad as it was to the Sasuke fangirls. The only one not upset was Ino Yamanaka, who had gotten over the Uchiha and married her true love Chouji Akimichi, but that's not important, is it? On the other side was Rock Lee; recovering from a drunken stupor he had gotten in last night. Beside him was Lady Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. In between them was Konohamaru, who was getting bored with waiting and wanted the Will Reading over and done with so he can keep his promise to Naruto and train to become the next Hokage in his place. And last, but not least, was the cat Tora, who provided nothing short of (beep) for all the Genins in the village. She was beside Sakura and Sasuke, sitting on the floor because she wasn't allowed on the table.

Soon, DragonX walked out onto the Balcony and stopped in front of the last remaining seat at the head of the table.

"As the executor of Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze's estate, I have been empowered to read Mr. Uzumaki Namikaze's Last Will and Testament," said DragonX, a briefcase in his hand that he laid on the table.

"Well, get on with it," said Rock Lee, "The bar is open soon."

"Oh poor dear Naruto!!" cried Sakura, in semi-fake tears.

"There, there, Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Kami, how predictably boring," sighed Konohamaru.

"I never worked for a kinder man," said Tsunade, smiling in remembrance.

"If we are all seated, I shall proceed with the reading," said DragonX, opening the case and removing said Will.

"I knew it," said Konohamaru.

"'I, Mister Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, being of sound mind and body…'" started DragonX.

"That's a laugh," chuckled Lee.

"'…do here by divide up my considerable estate as follows,'" continued DragonX as if he hadn't heard Rock Lee, "'To my overly emotional 'sister', Sakura…'"

"WHAAAAHH!!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura darling, he's talking about us."

"Oh," said Sakura, recovering in an instant.

"'…who grubbed with her husband Sasuke, grubbed for everything they could get from me, and cried 'crocodile' tears when I needed sympathy…'"

"Wha?" said Sakura, not understanding what her 'brother' was saying.

"'To Sakura, I leave: A boot to the head!'" said DragonX.

"A what!?" shouted Inner Sakura, before a boot from nowhere hit her in the head.

'I so love the pocket dimension of boots ready to be thrown at people's heads,' thought DragonX, smirking discreetly.

(AN1)

"Sakura," said Sasuke, "Are you okay?"

"'And another boot to her wimpy husband Sasuke!!'" added DragonX.

"I'm not…" started Sasuke, before another boot came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head.

"OW!" said Sasuke.

Lee just chuckled.

"This is an outrage," said Sakura, wondering how Naruto could betray her like that.

"'Ahhh, but you are still my 'sister', you have both admired my family scrolls and since I no longer need them…'"

"Oh, dear Naruto, he's too kind," said Sakura, perking up.

"'I bequeath: another boot to the head!'"

Another boot hit Sakura in the head.

"What!?"

Lee gave another laugh.

"'And one more for the wimp!!'"

"OW!!!!" shouted Sasuke, as another boot hit him in the head.

"'Next, to my alcoholic 'brother'…'"

"HEY! I don't want no boot to the head!" said Lee firmly.

"'To dear Lee, who has never worked a day in his drunken life…'"

"I'm covering up my head," said Lee, pulling his hands on top of his head.

"'I leave my wine cellar and three crates of my finest whiskey.'"

"Really?" said Lee, pulling down his hands and looking up hopefully.

"'And a boot to the head.'"

A boot hit Lee in the back of the head.

"'And another for Sakura and the wimp!!!'"

Two more boots hit Sakura and Sasuke out of their chairs.

"'Next, to my know-it-all nephew Konohamaru,'" continued DragonX.

"This is so predicable," said Konohamaru, not even trying to block what was next.

"'I leave a boot to the head,'" said DragonX hurriedly and without hesitation.

A boot hit Konohamaru in the head.

"I knew it," said Konohamaru.

"'And one for Sakura and the wimp,'" added DragonX, still in that hurried tone.

Two more boots flew out and hit Sakura and Sasuke before they could get back to their seats.

"This takes care of 'Family' obligations," stated DragonX, having known the contents of the will beforehand, "'And now to Lady Tsunade…'"

"Try to be formal all you like," said Tsunade, "I don't want nothing."

"'Who took care of me these many years,'" continued DragonX, "'who cared, made me laugh, brought me Ramen…'"

"Oh, I didn't mind," said Tsunade, reminiscing about all those times.

"'To Lady Tsunade, I bequeath: A boot to the head!!"

"Oh!" cried Tsunade, feeling betrayed just like Sakura did.

"'And another for Sakura and the wimp!!!!!!'"

Two more boots hit Sakura and Sasuke before they could even up on their elbows, forcing them back to the ground.

"'And so, to the Cat Tora, I leave my entire vast: BOOT TO THE HEAD!!"

Every Genin in town, and a few Chuunin as well, cheered as DragonX boot Tora over everyone's heads to the far wall of the stadium.

"'And finally, to my lawyer, who has helped me on this will; I leave not a boot to the head,'" said DragonX, before getting nervous at the next thing on the list, as he didn't approve of that, "'But a rabid Tasmanian Devil to be placed in his trousers!?'"

DragonX could only scream out in pain as the Tasmanian Devil left all kinds of bite and scratch marks over DragonX's legs, he continued reading as he did this, "'And I leave my entire estate of 50 billion Zeni to Inari's family so they can afford to move somewhere decent!!'"

(AN2)

DragonX panted as he recovered from that attack and composed himself.

"Is that it??" asked Sasuke, as he and Sakura finally managed to get up.

"That's it?" wondered Konohamaru, thinking there must be something wrong with Naruto if he did this.

(AN3)

"That's disgraceful," added Lee, who wanted more.

"There's one last thing for everyone here," continued DragonX, 'Minus me of course.'

"Cover your heads, everybody," said Lee, covering his head again.

"'I leave everyone living in the Village of Konohakagure a lifetime supply of Dango.'"

"Dango??" asked Sasuke.

"Dango??" wondered Lee.

(AN4)

"Dango," added Konohamaru, "That's all??"

"That's all," replied DragonX.

"Well," said Tsunade, her patience wearing thin, "What flavor is it??"

'What else,' thought DragonX, "'BOOT TO THE HEAD!!!!!!!!'"

For the next hour, the world could only wonder in fear as they heard screams of pain coming from the Hidden Village of Konohakagure.

(Story end)

I hope you got LOLs from that just as I did when forming it in my head.

AN1: Considering what the Will contains, anybody who was a fan of Naruto, but not everyone else in the village would smirk as well.

AN2: Inari and Family in question were selling their house so they could move to Naruto's estate.

AN3: If justice were considered wrong, I wouldn't want to be right on this point.

AN4: Well, I didn't want to put Ice Cream, and I already used Ramen instead of tea.

I really put this together for the intention of pleasing the Sasuke and Sakura haters that put Naruto with someone else, like Ino or Hinata. However, I really put this up for what I mentioned before: the people who love Naruto, but hate everyone that doesn't respect him. I put a joint effort so I could please everyone, instead of just one group.

I had DragonX in here, because I couldn't think of anyone that no one hated that respected Naruto, because there are even Kakashi and Jiraiya haters out there. Not to mention the Third Hokage was already dead, so I couldn't bring him back to life just for this.

Dx: YOU!!!

DragonX returned after stopping by and getting a new pair of pants to cover the scars.

Dx: How could you do that to me!?

RDF1: You deserved it.

Dx: Since when!?!?

RDF1: You don't want to know, otherwise I'd have to ask to get Taz from Cartoon Network over here to do worse to you.

Dx: You know what, I just don't care. I don't care anymore.

DragonX walks away.

Oh well, he'll get over it, eventually.

I think that's it for now.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
